Unwanted
by SimplyShawna
Summary: Bella is a foster child of Esme Platt-Evenson along with Jessica Stanley, Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie MacHale and Jasper Whitlock. Dr. Cullen is a house call doctor for the kids. He has 2 sons, Edward & Emmett. How will she live? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is a new story. Check out the summary for any details. Basically here's the jest: Bella is a foster child at Esme Platt-Evenson's house. She is a loner and doesn't know her parents. More detail to be added to everything. But here is like a PROLOGUE or PREFACE. I'm not sure.**

**Thanks to my BEAUTIFUL beta from _You're Beautiful, _**_AlexMerazh00r_**!**

**This is just the beginning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight_!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

** In This World, You Are Not Alone**

"The world does not revolve around you, Isabella!" she huffed and threw her arms out in front of her, almost smacking me. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes, Mrs. Evenson." I said quietly, fidgeting with my fingers.

"You know very well that there are five other children here! How on Earth do you believe that you can get anything and everything you _want_ when I have six mouths to _feed_?" I didn't say anything to that and she walked off.

Mrs. Esme Platt-Evenson was my foster mother, along with five other kids. I've been in Evenson's foster home since I was born practically. I don't even know who my real parents are. Esme knows but refuses to tell me until I'm 18. I think it's stupid.

Esme was nice but she could put her foot down. And stomp, really hard. _Felt that one a couple days ago._

I don't think Esme likes me too much since I'm shy and quiet. I eat, I clean, I do dishes, and sometimes I cook. I do everything. I think Esme thinks I'm her maid.

At least I'm _something_ to _someone_.

I walked back to the girls' room. I shared it with 3 other girls, Mary Alice Brandon-who so bluntly likes to be called Alice, Rosalie MacHale-she definitely hates it when people call her Rosie, and Jessica Stanley-I don't know what to say about her, she's… loud and obnoxious.

In the boys' room there are 3 boys as well. Mike Newton-he's been eyeing me since he hit puberty, I don't know why though, Jasper Whitlock-his accent his funny cause he's from the South and Jacob Black-I think he's Quileute Indian, sure acts like it with all the legends.

We're all the same age, except for Jacob, he's 2 years younger.

I've been here for 16 years and I still have no friends.

We're all foster kids.

We don't know who our parents are.

And none of us have ever been considered for adoption.

I think we like it that way.

We know each other and that's how it'll stay. We hate newcomers and outsiders.

_Like the Cullen's._

We have an on-call house doctor. He comes over whenever we're sick or hurt. I think Esme has a thing for Dr. Cullen because she's always giddy and blushing around him. Also, he comes over for dinner and I've caught him sneaking out late at night.

When Dr. Cullen's around, Esme is nice. She doesn't hit. She doesn't yell.

She smiles.

Dr. Cullen has 2 sons, Edward and Emmett Cullen. He's a widow, too.

He doesn't smile and blush like Esme when they are around each other but I believe he's good at composure.

I've never met or seen the Cullen kids but I was told a couple years ago they come over with the doctor sometimes to play with us kids. Jessica told me that Edward was "beyond hot!" but I didn't know what she meant. And I overheard Rosalie gushing about how Emmett grabbed her butt.

Rose and Emmett hang out a lot now.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I sat down on my bunk. The room was small but somehow there was room for three bunks and two dressers and a small closet. Everything was wood, which is why I wear socks everyday now. I refuse to relive that splinter in my foot.

Dr. Cullen came over for that, too. Which was dumb because I could very well get it out by myself with tweezers but Esme freaked out and called the MD.

That was the first night I saw him leave late.

I shook my head and lay back on my bed. It was lumpy but better than the floor.

A knock on the door made me jump into a sitting position and hit my head on the bunk above me. I groaned loudly and rubbed the sore spot on my head. A deep chuckle made me glare at the brown skin near the door. I winced when scrunching my face increased the pain that now throbbed on my forehead.

"You alright, Bells?" he asked. I nodded, still rubbing my hairline. "Good, Esm-I mean Mrs. Evenson said dinner is ready and Dr. Cullen is coming over again." He huffed. "With his sons."

My heart raced, I always got nervous around new people; that's why I was never adopted. I always freaked out when the parents would come over and just stare at me like I was some prize. Eventually they all said no and I sighed in relief.

Jacob sensed my fidgeting and came to my side. "Don't worry, Bells. Stick by me and I'll keep ya safe, 'kay?"

Okay, I lied. I didn't have _any_ friends, Jacob was nice and friendly. I liked him, but not like how he liked me.

I nodded and he grabbed my left hand, rubbing circles on the back of it gently. I sighed-I didn't want to do this with Jake _again._

"Have you…given any thought to my…proposition?" he asked hesitantly. I almost rolled my eyes.

I shook my head. "Jake, you make dating you sound like a business deal. But no, I haven't." I looked down at my hand that was being squeezed by Jacob's paws. They are _not_ hands; they are _paws_, like dog paws. Big, meaty and brown; which was also the description of Jacob himself.

I cringed at the sight of our hands intertwined. The color difference was a major issue; I didn't like how pale I was compared to him. I'd always been pale but this was ridiculous.

Jacob was nice and sweet but he was not for me. No one was. And I came to believe that I will never find _him._ I knew I should've stopped reading fairytales and legends but they were so interesting and I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, please." I watched as my hand became engulfed in both of Jacob's paws. He looked like he was praying, kneeling down with his hands pressed together. The only difference was that my pale, slim hand was what he was holding instead of Rosary. "Please give me a chance. You're sad all of the time, but you laugh with me. I make you happy. If you were with me, you'd make _me_ happy. Doesn't that count for something?"

And there it was; another reason to dislike Jacob and boys in general.

They only cared about _their_ happiness. And pleasure.

And Jacob was wrong. I wasn't sad _all of the time_, I was just pissed off because I had no…

_What did I not have? I had shelter. I had food. I have warmth. I have…company._

But I don't have love.

"No, Jacob. I don't feel that way for you. I'm sorry but I don't think I ever will. Can't you just leave it alone already?" I jerked my hand from between his meaty hands and stood up, walking out of the room. I left him on his knees in front of my bed as I walked down to the dining room.

Mrs. Evenson's house wasn't small, it was just the bedrooms. I swear she put us in closets or something.

I gripped the railing of the stairs for two reasons: so I wouldn't tumble down _again_ and embarrass myself, and because I heard unknown voices from the dining room. My heart leap as the familiar Carlisle Cullen's smooth voice reached me on the staircase.

My breathing sped and I felt the room start to spin. I needed to get off the stairs if I was going to pass out. I don't need the ambulance tonight. I took a step to only realize that my feet weren't moving, at all.

I was frozen in place, literally. I closed my eyes as they were about to fall out of my sockets. I needed to collect myself before I walked down the steep stairs.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, breathing deeply with my eyes closed.

It was then that I smelt something delicious. And not in the food sense of delicious. It was intoxicating and almost arousing.

My eyelids fluttered to find the reason of the scent.

Green and bronzed was what I recognized first. _Why bronze?_ My eyes focused a little more and that's when I fell.

I stared into the face of a boy.

A very beautiful and intoxicating boy.

The face of Edward Cullen stared at me in shock as I fell straight down the stairs and landed face first on the hard-wood floors.

I groaned and blackness surrounded me.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me you liked this! I worked hard-even though it was just a "vision", just like _You're Beautiful_!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about my new story! REVIEWS make me write more chapters! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I take it that you all enjoyed the last chapter? Well, here is the next installment of "Unwanted" (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

_

* * *

_

**Previously...**

___The face of Edward Cullen stared at me in shock as I fell straight down the stairs and landed face first on the hard-wood floors._

_I groaned and blackness surrounded me._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**For Those About to Love, Beware.**

"Isabella?" a low soft male voice spoke. It was unfamiliar to me. I'd never heard it before, ever.

Something tightened around my forearms. It was a soothing grip and strong too. _Someone _was touching me.

_No one_ is allowed to touch me.

I jerked, or at least I thought I did.

"Are you awake? Isabella?" the velvety voice called to me. I don't know who this voice belonged to but it made me want to stay unconscious.

_Unconscious?_ I'm unconscious?

I'm unconscious and someone is touching me.

My heart began to race and fast. The voice that held me called out to someone, everything was a bur.

"Bella?" a different voice and touch shook me until my eyes fluttered.

Everything was blurry until I blinked a few times and my eyes began to focus on the faces in front of me.

The first thing I saw was bronze and bright green. _Wasn't that what I saw before I fell?_ A brief flash from earlier popped into my head.

_Edward Cullen_.

_Did I fall into Cullen's arms? _The aching on my face and legs told me different. But then…why was he holding me?

I glanced up into his eyes and saw relief. That scared me. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Bella?" the different voice lured me away from Edward's emerald eyes. _Definitely emerald_, I noted.

It was Dr. Cullen. "Bella, are you alright? You took a nasty fall. I'll need to examine you now. Can you stand?"

His words were almost slurred together, I couldn't comprehend much in the scent I was engulfed in. My first instinct was to find it and destroy it but it was recognizable to me.

I turned in the arms that held me. It was him. _Edward_ was the smell that made me faint.

My face scrunched at the thought of being swooned. I didn't like it. At all.

I tried to move but the arms constricted around me, I glared at Edward-who stared at his father.

"Are you sure, Dad? She fell _really_ hard, shouldn't we…" he paused and looked at me then back at his dad and shrugged. "Carry her?"

I immediately broke free of Edward's arms and stood up, way too fast. I toppled over and caught myself on the banister of the stairs.

I glared at both of the Cullen men. "I'm fine." My voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be, I squeaked.

"Now, Isabella." Dr. Cullen chastised me. "Let me have a look." He stepped forward as I winced and cringed back, wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Dad, she's scared. Let her be." Edward's voice broke through his father's movements.

"Edward," he said in a stern, fatherly voice-mostly doctor toned. "She needs to be examined for external and internal damage. She might have bruised something else."

They were talking like I wasn't in the room. I waved my hand in the air and replied, sarcastically, "I'm right here. And I'm fine." Finally my voice cooperated with me. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired and I'm not hungry."

I turned on my heel and made a beeline up the stairs.

"Isabella, that's not safe. You might have a concussion." Dr. Cullen's voice followed me up the stairs but I didn't stop.

"I hope so." I mumbled too low for him to hear as I made my way into my room.

I sighed and flopped back into my bunk. I rested my head on my pillow and let my arms flay out beside me. I breathed evenly and let myself drift off.

I can't believe Edward frickin' Cullen was holding me. I internally shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive; no it was because I couldn't even imagine being held by anyone. Who would want _me?_ For God's sake, my own _parents_ didn't want me!

Edward Cullen. He was pretty, I'll admit that. But what would he want with me? If anything it would be the same as Jacob and Mike Newton; pleasure.

Pleasure is pain in my book. With pleasure comes pain.

"Are you dead?" the same voice from downstairs broke through my thoughts and my eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?" I stared into relieved emerald eyes again. I sat up in my bed slowly, remembering not to hit my head -again-especially since Cullen was here. "What are you doing up here?"

He smiled. _Hmm, crooked. It's kinda cu-_no I couldn't think that; I know it would never be returned.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." His voice was smooth and soft, but it was echoing in the quietness of the upstairs. I could faintly hear the raucous down in the dining room but dinners were always usually low key.

"I'll survive." My voice was colder than necessary. "Sorry, I'm just not used to people caring. I guess." I glared at my hands, my face becoming hot.

Edward was still crouched in front of my bunk, he stood up and I thought he was going to leave until he said, "Can I sit?" he motion next to me.

Reluctantly, I nodded and scooted back into the pillows, allowing him the entire end of the bed. I hugged my knees to my chest and breathed slowly.

"So…Isabella-" I cut him off with my hand.

"Just Bella. I don't know why people insist on calling me Isabella." Then I whispered, "I hate it."

"Well, _Bella_, how come you don't go to Forks High like the rest of the kids here?" It was an innocent question, so I gave him an innocent response.

"Because I don't." A little sarcasm seeped through and slight cockiness; maybe but still innocent, right?

He snorted a little. "Yeah, I've noted that, but why? Do you go to a different school?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm _home_schooled. Mr. Dwyer is my teacher. He comes every Tuesday and Thursday and teaches me basics like math and English. And then on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I have Mrs. Cope. She teaches me 'extracurricular activities' whatever that means." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. _Why was I telling him this again?_ Nothing came to mind except that he wanted to know.

"Oh. I bet it's more fun than real school. You probably get a lot of breaks." He laughed a little and sighed.

I scoffed. "Hell, no. First, I'm the_ only_ one in the 'class' and second, I don't have breaks; that's what stresses me out."

"Sorry I asked." He started to get up; a gut-feeling told me to make him stay.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so cold. You're just asking questions and I'm being a bitch. I'm sorry." I grabbed his forearms and an electric shock went through me and I immediately let go of him. A feeling of loss coursed through me.

I found myself rubbing my palm, it was a tingling sensation and it made me smile. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Edward rubbing his arms. I couldn't see his face; he's probably disgusted that I touched him. I knew I shouldn't have even tried. I'm a screw-up.

"Why do you think no one likes you, Bella?" His voice was quiet in the still air and his head was still turned away from me. He spoke again before I could answer. "You're not a disease. You're not ugly. You're actually…kind of…sorta…pretty." I saw his cheek scrunch from the side.

My mouth gaped open and my eyes bulged out.

I tried to ask but the only thing that came out of my mouth was movements for 'what' and 'why'. Slowly, taking a breath and exhaling, I tried again.

"Y-you think that I'm…that me, _Bella Swan_ is p-pretty?" I sputtered.

He turned to look at me and nodded. "Yeah, I do." He shrugged a little. A voice called up to him from the stairs and he stood from my bed. Edward made an awkward wave and crooked smile to me before he left with a "see ya". I think he tripped a little as he walked out the door. I only heard a scoff of a shoe.

…

"So…can I? _Please_, Esme?" I whined. Dr. Cullen was coming over so I knew now was the best time to ask, no, beg Esme to let me go to the public school. It wasn't that I can't learn right or that I'm stupid; I just hate people in general. They don't like me and I don't like them, it's a fair trade.

"Bella, why do you want to go to the public school?" she stopped wiping the counter and turned to look at me with her "concerned but serious" eyes.

There was technically only one reason why but I wasn't telling Esme, she didn't need to know. And it's been over a week that I'd spoken to Edward Cullen. I was actually hoping that the Doc would bring his kids over tonight, but I doubted it.

"Because I'm tired of being homeschooled, please let me go." I batted my eyelashes innocently.

She inhaled slowly and I instantly knew I won. Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling. "Yes, alright. I'll call Dwyer and Cope tomorrow morning. Since it's already spring, I'm not sure when you'd start." I squealed thanks and started to leave.

"But Bella?" I turned at my name. "Public school is a lot harder than homeschooling. You'll have to work ten times harder with your condition, and the distractions." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I mean it, Bella. _No boys._"

…

"Did you kiss him?" she asked.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Oh, what am I saying? He wouldn't kiss you anyways." Jessica giggled while Lauren Mallory glared holes into my head.

Jessica was right. Edward wouldn't kiss me anyways. And why should I let him? No one deserves me, no one wanted me. So why should I even let people in?

When you get close with people all they do is leave. I know this.

"She looks like she's gonna cry, Lauren!" Jessica babbled from the top of her bunk while Lauren took up Rosalie's bed.

I tried my best not to blink and let the offensive tears that blurred my vision slip over the edges. The tears weren't the only thing that was making my blood boil.

I was sick and tired of being bashed my Jessica and Lauren. They tortured me every single day and they didn't know me from Eve.

I jerked into a stand in front of Jessica's bed.

"Fuck you, Jessica. You're so fucking ugly that no one would touch you with a damn stick!" I spat at her face. If I had a camera, it'd be a keeper. Her eyes bulged out and mouth hung open. If I wasn't so pissed off, I would've laughed.

I took a step back from the bed to glare at Lauren's also surprised face. "And as for you, go suck another dick, you cheap whore!"

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I heard a squeaks and maybe some sobs; that made me laugh.

…

Five classes? _Five?_ Are these idiots serious? How can I possibly go to five classes in one day? How ridiculous does that sound?

I stared at the paper which told me my schedule for junior year. _Pre Calculus, English, lunch, Biology, Trigonometry, Gym._ I guess it wasn't too bad; except for 5th period-I might die.

Mrs. Cope taught me normal athletic things. Like how to throw and kick a ball-the easy things. I hope Gym wasn't too far off those basics. Again, I might die.

I continued homeschooling until summer time and then I prepared for the fall of my junior year.

A few nights after I convinced Esme to let me go to the public school, the Cullen boys came over and I got to talk with Edward.

"I'm going to the public school in the fall." I smiled.

"Really? To Forks High?" he asked, I nodded. "That's awesome. I wonder if we'll have any classes together." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

We talked a little more about school and then they left.

I was beginning to like Edward Cullen. And that was strange.

…

The first day of school is always the hardest, right? Well, it fucking sucks when you've never gone to a public school. Everyone stares at you and you think you're trying your best not to trip and you do. At least no one laughed, I think.

When I finally made it to my 1st period a girl named Angela introduced herself to me. She was pretty and shy. She told me that I could sit with her and her boyfriend, Eric at lunch. I agreed because I was _not_ sitting with Mike and Jake or Jessica, Lauren and Rose; Jasper and Alice had already hooked up-it was obvious.

I found that Lauren was in my 2nd period, I didn't see her but I felt the holes being burned into my skull once more. I didn't need to know who it was.

During lunch I spotted Edward. He sat with his older brother, Emmett and Rosalie. When I caught Edward's eyes, I looked away and saw that Alice and Jasper were making their way to his table. _Huh, I didn't know they were friends._

In 3rd period, Mr. Banner, my Biology teacher sat me in an empty table. I was kind of glad that I didn't have to work with anyone. That was until he pointed someone to the open seat next to me. I cursed under my breath but continued doodling in the margins of my paper-as I had been all day with my head down.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up at the familiar voice and smiled.

"Hi, Edward." He sat down on the stool next to me.

"Lucky me, I get to sit next to the smartest girl in the class. Oh and the new girl." He joked, and I slapped his arm playfully.

Class began and we were silent.

After a few weeks, Edward slid a piece of paper to my side of the blacktop table. I thought it was blank until I saw his elegant script.

_**Want to play 20 questions?**_

I laughed and wrote **Sure**, then slid it back. I went back to writing the notes for class until I felt paper hit my left arm. I glanced at it before I wrote my answer.

_**When's your birthday?**_

**September 13****th****. Yours?**

_**June 20**__**th**__**. I'm not sure that's a real question. *cough* cheater. **_I giggled and looked around at the prying eyes before writing a question.

**When did your Mom die? (Sorry if it's too personal)**

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he read my question. I hoped he didn't think I was prying. Before I knew it, the paper slid back my way.

_**She died when I was young. She was beautiful though. I barely remember anything about her. She had hair like mine-no, not ruffled but bronze-ish. Ha-ha.**_

I noted that he didn't ask a question, but I continued because my curiosity got the better of me.

**What was her name? Did she have your green eyes?**

_**Elizabeth. Yes. Do you know your parents?**_

I inhaled sharply at his question. I shook my head as I wrote **No**.

_**Do you **_want_** to know them?**_

**A part of me says yes. But another part of me says no-they left me so why should I even care about them? I don't even know **who** they are.**

Our paper was filled, front and back when the bell rang. I packed up my things and walked out the door without a glance back at the emeralds.

…

I almost died in Gym. Seriously. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were teamed up together for volleyball and I think Jessica purposely tried to spike the ball at my face.

I almost went ballistic on her ass.

…

Changing after Gym was a bitch. It was crowded with slutty, thong-wearing girls and I have been waiting to use the bathroom-to change-for almost ten minutes. There were too many girls for me to get around and get out.

I didn't have any friends at Forks High. Jasper drove Alice, Rose and Jessica to school while Mike and Jacob took the bus-which I missed.

_Fuck!_

I was screwed.

The parking lot was cleared out as I glanced at my phone. It was just after 3 p.m.

"I guess I have to walk home." I mumbled to myself as I started to walk.

I got half way down the street from school when I heard a vehicle behind me, driving slowly.

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me._ I chanted in my head.

The car honked and looked back. A glare from the sun that shone on the silver car made me flinch back and squint my eyes.

"Need a ride?" a voice called from inside the car.

I opened my eyes a little and saw Edward leaning out the driver's window, smiling.

I shook my head smiling and walked to him. "Please?" He nodded toward the passenger side. I walked around the car and got in.

I sighed as I sat back. "Thanks. I missed the bus and Jasper takes everyone else home except Mike and Jacob." _Plus none of them like me_, I added silently.

"That's alright," he said as he shifted gears. "I don't mind. Hey, if you want I can pick you up and take you home every day."

"No, that's too much. I can ride the bus or walk. It's not that far." I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"Bella," he glanced at me. "I insist."

"Well, I insist you watch the road, crazy." I stared at the road, making sure we didn't crash.

He chuckled and turned back to the road. "Relax, we won't crash."

It was a mostly silent ride home. I enjoyed Edward's presence. He was nice and didn't ask for anything other than company. I hoped he enjoyed mine as well.

When we stopped at the foster home, I started to get out. Edward's hand held me back, I was thankful I decided to wear a long sleeve today-I wasn't sure if that electric spark would happen again.

"I'll see you bright at early at 7 then?" his crooked smile got to me and I nodded, closing the door.

…

I moped around the house most of the day Thursday. I didn't want anyone to talk to me. I disliked the day so much. I never want it to happen.

The doorbell brought me out of my depression.

I sat on the sofa in the small sitting room and waited for someone to get the door, and waited until it rang again.

Huffing a sigh, I stood up and walked to the door. "Sure, I'll get it." I mumbled as I turned the knob.

I opened the door and didn't expect the face that was on the other side.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled. I cocked an eyebrow at him, asking his presence. "Did you forget about the Bio project?" Then it clicked. I opened the door more, allowing him to step in.

We went up to the "play room" which held a big desk and paper for projects.

Our project was on life cells. We had to draw a huge picture of living cells and such. I wasn't completely sure, so I was glad Edward was my partner.

It was around 7 when Esme said Dr. Cullen was here to get Edward. I walked him down the stairs and stopped when he turned.

"Uh… I didn't want you to think I was a terrible friend so…" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small wrapped square. It was flimsy and light-weight. "Wait until I'm gone."

Edward turned and opened the door. "Happy Birthday, Bella." He said before he closed the door.

_No one has ever remembered my birthday. Ever._

I blushed as I walked back up to the girls' room. Jessica and Rosalie were in a full discussion of Mike and Emmett. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed, lying on my stomach with my feet in the air.

Slowly opening the package Edward got me, I tried not to make much noise that they'd stop talking. But of course they did.

"Whatcha got, Bella?" Jessica's nasally voice asked. I ignored her and continued opening the square box. They did the same and continued talking about their boys.

I almost dropped the gift when I realized what it was. I'd forgotten that the next day in Bio, after Edward and mine's first "note passing" we continued 20 questions. I forgot what I told him.

I stared at the purple diamond earrings and necklace combo. They were beautiful. The conversation of jewelry popped into my head. Edward had asked if I liked earrings or necklaces, I said I didn't care because I didn't wear much or have any anyways. And then he asked me my favorite color. I picked purple because for some reason I had some kind of attraction to purple things.

I was surprised Edward had remembered everything we wrote down. That or he kept the papers. I shrugged, that's his prerogative.

I just couldn't believe Edward frickin' Cullen got me jewelry.

Did this mean he likes me?

Do I like him?

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like this one? WAIT, hit that REVIEW button and instead of keeping your thoughts to yourself, send them to me! :)**

**Review please, they're better than air itself.**


End file.
